From our own previous research and a review of the literature, it is our conclusion that there is not an adequate measure of alienation for the study of adolescents. Among the problems surrounding existing alienation measures are the lack of clear demonstration of reliability and validity and the lack of demonstration that acquiescent responding does not account for a high degree of variation within the measures. Further, most alienation measures have been developed with samples of adults and for study of adults. Once again, from our research experience and a review of the literature, it is our conclusion that alienation must be measured in terms of specific components or variants and in terms of specific life situations. The purpose of the proposed research is to construct 12 subscales of alienation which would have widespread applicability for the study of upper-level high school and college students. The 12 subscales will include four variants of alienation -- powerlessness, meaninglessness, normlessness, and cultural estrangement -- in the specific life areas of school, family, and interpersonal relationships. For each of the 12 subscales internal consistency, reliability and construct validity will be established using both subscale to behavioral correlates and the known group methods. The question of acquiescent responding to the subscales will be studied. Separate analyses will be carried out for 8 samples created by cross classification of race, sex, and high school or college students. These separate analyses will serve as cross validation for the results.